Scream (No relation to the Movie)
by kagato23
Summary: Everybody gets drunk at a party of Touga's and they make interesting... friends for the night. And that's just the beginning...
1. Default Chapter

Scream (Part 1)  
By Richard Gallivan   
  
Juri woke up groaning. She had a splitting headache, and the  
light coming in through the window was blinding. I should have known  
better she thought. Of course the punch was going to be spiked, the   
party was at Touga's house!. She had been so depressed that night. It had been  
the anniversary of the day. The day she had first met *her*. She had had to do  
something, anything rather then sit and think about it another year. She  
looked around and noticed some things:  
1. She was not in her own bed.  
2. She was naked.  
3. There was somebody in the bed with her, also naked.  
  
Shaking, she turned to her left to see.... Shiori?  
  
Shiori groaned and then turned to look at Juri, smiling. "So, was it any good?"  
  
Juri seemed frozen between shock and pure joy. "This, this must be a dream!"  
  
Shiori shrugged. "Yep. It is. Sorry. Time to wake up!"  
Juri woke up groaning. She still had a headache. She sighed, and   
flopped her head back down into the pillow.  
Kuso! Then she noticed some more things.  
  
1. She was still not in her own bed.2  
2. She was still naked.  
3. There was still somebody in the bed with her, also naked.  
  
She turned again. Touga Kiryuu looked back, smiling. "Kussssssssso  
Juri, you were great last night!"  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" Juri screamed as she woke up. She noticed that she was still in the same predicament   
as before, but no Touga, thank god. Trembling, she turned to her left again.   
  
An irate Miki looked back, looking like he too had a hangover.  
"Hunh? Wazzat? Juri!!!" He probably looks like I do Juri mused. Miki was  
now wide eyed, and very nervous. "Oh my god, what did Touga put in that  
punch?"  
  
Juri sighed. At least this wasn't quite as bad. Better Miki  
then..... Another voice from the other side of the bed interrupted her thoughts.  
"Damn it, I'm never going to one of Touga's party's again!"  
  
Both Juri and Miki suddenly shot up, very awake at the sound of  
that voice. Both turned....  
  
Saionji, also naked and not quite awake yet, turned over on his  
pillow.  
  
"Noooooooooooo!" Juri screamed, waking up again. Breathing   
heavily, she looked around. It was still not her room. Judging from  
the design, she was in the Kiryuu mansion. She was naked. She  
slapped herself a few times. It stung. She looked to her left. Nothing.  
"Whew!" Juri said as she flopped back down. Dammit,   
the hangover wasn't a dream. She moaned and turned over. Another moan from   
a voice not her own answered her back. She was suddenly quite awake yet again.   
She turned to the right. No, it couldn't be.....  
  
Nanami woke up groaning. She had a splitting headache, and the  
light coming in through the window was blinding. What happened? she  
thought. Did somebody spike the punch at my big brothers party? When I   
find out who did it...... Suddenly, she noticed some things:  
  
1. She was not in her own bed.  
2. She was naked.  
3. There was somebody in the bed with her.  
  
Praying that it wasn't the situation that it looked like, she  
turned to the left...  
  
Green and Blue eyes stared into each other. Juri and Nanami stared  
at each other for a second, both blinked.  
  
Although few would ever come to know the reason, the entire campus  
would remember what happened. From the Kiryuu mansion, two loud screams, in unison, blasted   
across the entire school...   
***   
  
Meanwhile, in the ballroom of the Kiryuu mansion, a small little monkey/mouse/thing lied sleeping   
beside an almost empty bowl of punch. Chu Chu stirred slightly, and  
his eyes snapped open. He smiled. That was one hell of a party. All  
he had done was put some alcohol in the punch, and things had   
really picked up from there. Hmm, come to think of it, he hoped   
nothing bad had happened. Some of the people were looking a bit   
tipsy when he had passed out. Shrugging, he stood up and began to  
look for Anthy. He knew she must be around here somewhere…  
***  
Touga Kiryuu had what could be considered a rude awakening. He  
had a nasty hangover. Somebody must have spiked the punch at   
my party! Kuso, I wish I had thought of that!. However, this thought  
was ignored as he concentrated on the source of his return to the   
land of the waking. A scream. A very loud scream at that. One that   
sounded like his sister's. Touga's chivalry genes kicked in as he   
jumped up from his bed. He didn't know what was going on, but his   
sister was in trouble, and someone else with her! He had to do   
something!!! Running out the door, he stopped just slightly as he   
noticed he was naked. Looking about for his seitokai uniform, he   
noticed not one, but two uniforms on the floor. Hey, wait a minute,   
that uniform was…..  
  
Touga turned to look at his bed. A naked Miki Karou looked back.   
His eyes seemed to have doubled in size, and he looked like a deer   
caught in headlights.   
  
Touga considered the situation for a second, then smiled. "Hey,   
o-kay! This is nice!" Miki said nothing. The screams stopped.   
  
"Aw crap, Nanami!" Touga said as he put on his uniform with a   
speed that suggested he had needed to leave rooms really quickly   
before. He turned to Miki and smiled one more time. "Perhaps we   
can continue this later?" he purred. Then he bolted from the room   
toward the direction of the scream as fast as he could.  
  
Miki blinked a few times.   
  
The campus heard another scream, one a bit more feminine then  
the first two, that also seemed to come from the Kiryuu Mansion…  
  
***  
  
Juri and Nanami, having run out of air in their lungs, had finally   
stopped screaming. Despite the lack of oxygen, Nanami somehow   
managed to backpedal away from Juri, unfortunately, she ran out of  
bed and fell of, landing on her head.   
  
"Ow!" Mumbled Nanami. She shot back up almost immediately,   
staring a Juri. "What did you….. Did I….? Did we…….?"  
  
"Get a hold of yourself!" Juri said sharply. Despite the circumstances,  
she seemed to be acting like her usual self, a bit detached from the situation.   
  
"But, you are… And I am…. And we…..?  
  
"Stop being so repetitive!" Juri growled.   
  
She was, despite her actions, still trying to sort out what had   
happened. Well, actually she had figured that out pretty fast, it was   
the how she was thinking about. Drunk or not, she could not see   
herself with Nanami. But then again, they did have something in   
common. They both knew what it was like to have a unrequited   
love. They both knew the pain of that love being betrayed again and  
again. And Nanami was cute, Juri realized, although till now she had  
never thought of her that way. When she thought about it, Nanami   
wasn't the worst possible person to wake up naked next to. She   
shuddered. Of all the dreams to remember……  
  
Touga Kiryuu was outside the door of the room the screams had   
come from, his hand on the knob. He could swear the screams had   
come from this room, but that other one had sounded like… No, it   
couldn't be. He opened the door. His eyes did their own version of   
what he had seen Miki's eyes do a moment ago. Juri and Nanami. In  
the same bed. Naked. As a licensed hentai, he didn't need more   
then half a second to figure out what was going on. Touga smiled.  
He opened his mouth to say something appropriate, but then it sunk  
in.  
  
Juri and Nanami? Juri in bed with another girl sure, but Nanami? His   
sister, Big-brother-complex Nanami? Possibly the only 100%   
unquestionably straight person in the whole school, Nanami?   
Everybody on earth has certain things that anchor him or her to   
sanity. There were certain things that Touga held to be fact in life:  
  
1. Only a fool believes he has friends.  
2. (Insert chick and egg speech)  
3. Always be chivalrous.  
4. Nanami and Juri would never, ever be found in the same bed naked together.   
5. Translucent hair happens.  
  
One of Touga's anchors had just collapsed. He didn't know what to  
think.  
  
Nanami and Juri heard the door open. They turned, and saw Touga  
staring in. Touga blinked. Juri and Nanami blinked. Touga smiled   
and opened his mouth; as if he was going to say something, then   
suddenly closed it again. A funny look was etched across his face.  
He closed the door, and walked of in a daze.  
  
***  
  
Chu Chu walked into another room, still searching for Anthy. He did   
not feel good. While searching the Kiryuu Mansion, he was run over   
by Touga, who was screaming something like "Your big brother's   
coming, Nanami!" Oh well, at least that ordeal was over. He climbed   
up a sheet to peer over the foot of the bed. That's when a hand   
reached out and grabbed him.  
  
Anthy Himemiya did not feel good. In fact, she had a really really   
bad headache. Not like a "Mallet pounding in my brain" headache,   
no. It was much much worse. She felt like the million swords of hate   
had all impaled themselves in her head. To put it mildly, she was not  
in her best disposition at this moment. Green fire burned from her   
eyes, penetrating straight into Chu Chu's soul.   
  
"Chu Chu, you have been very bad. I know you spiked that punch. I   
know everything that goes on in this school! And I am very, very   
pissed." She hissed the last word, in a chilling, deadpan way devoid  
of any emotion.  
  
Chu Chu had been stomped on, kicked, attacked by a octopus, and  
constantly attacked by the frog, but he had never been more afraid   
for his life then in that moment. Saionji looked nicer then this on his  
bad days!  
  
Suddenly Anthy noticed some things:  
  
1. She was not in her room.  
2. She was naked.  
3. There was somebody in the bed with her, also naked.  
  
  
There was a black-colored variation on a boy's school uniform on   
the floor. Only one person she knew had a uniform like that. She   
heard a moan. Praying it was the situation that it looked like, she   
turned….  
  
Utena woke up groaning. She had a splitting headache, and the  
light coming in through the window was blinding. What possessed  
you to go to a party held at Touga's, girl? That punch tasted a little   
funny… Suddenly she noticed some things:  
  
1. She was not in her room.  
2. She was naked.  
3. There was somebody in the bed with her, also naked.  
  
Not sure what to think, she turned around…..  
  
For the second time that day, Green and blue eyes gazed into each   
other. Anthy and Utena looked at each other. Both blinked. Utena's   
mouth opened in shock. Anthy, on the other hand, had a look of   
pure joy on her face.  
  
Two things happened at this point. From the Kiryuu mansion, yet   
another scream blasted across the campus, as loud as the others.   
However, this one was followed by another voice screaming out   
with equal volume "Oh YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!! Good Chu   
Chu!!!!!!!"   
  
To be continued????  
  
Next Episode (Maybe)   
Utena: Well, This morning was certainly interesting.   
Anthy: I slept with Utena!!!!!   
(Scene: Touga talking to Akio, looking disturbed)   
Utena: I'm not like that!! Am I?   
Anthy: I slept with Utena!!!!!! YAY!   
(Scene: Wakaba walking in on Utena and Anthy, still in bed)   
Utena: Wakaba! This is not what it looks like!!!   
Anthy: YES IT IS! (Laughs insanely)   
(Scene: Miki, on a ledge, looking like he is about to jump)   
Utena: Miki, Don't kill yourself! I got worse, I'm sure!   
Utena: This and more in Scream part 2!   
Anthy: (Singing) Happy days are here again...  



	2. Scream Part 2

In case anybody was wondering, I got the idea for this fic from something Nicole Manders,   
AKA Dreiser (a writer far, far greater than I could ever hope to be. Bow in awe of the great   
Dreiser!),said to me after I questioned her sanity upon reading one of her fics, Unrequited. It   
was about Nanami and Juri in a bed together. I screamed (This is where the title and a running   
theme in the story came from). She wrote me: "…I didn't have them making out or anything. They   
were clothed on the bed, y'know." This got me to thinking, what if they weren't? How the hell   
could that happen? Oh my god, I'm typing a story… And why stop with just those two? And  
the insanity was born…  
  
I swore if two additional people liked this, I would somehow get it up. Two did. Thus, a   
perverted so-called artist began a tale of love, horror, and cheap laughs. Oh, and he made a   
drinking game, but that is another story…   
  
I don't own Utena. A lot of big companies do. And I bet they are too busy to worry about a kid   
writing a story. So I thumb my nose at thee, oh big-ass companies!  
  
Notes:  
  
I know about as much Japanese as a doornail, so don't get on me about not using it, kay?  
  
The events are mostly taking place simultaneously. So as I jump from person to person, try to   
bear with me. This is my first real fic and I'm bad at this.  
  
Stuff in are thoughts  
  
Warning: The characters, Anthy in particular, are out of character   
  
This story takes place after Akio appears, but before him and Utena… Shudder Ick, I can't even   
say it… Okay, here's what you're reading this for. First, a brief scene from scream 1…  
  
Utena woke up groaning. She had a splitting headache, and the  
light coming in through the window was blinding. What possessed you to go to a party held at   
Touga's, girl? That punch tasted a little funny… Suddenly she noticed some things:  
  
  
1. She was not in her room.  
2. She was naked.   
3. There was somebody in the bed with her, also naked.  
  
Not sure what to think, she turned around…  
  
For the second time that day, Green and blue eyes gazed into each other. Anthy and Utena looked   
at each other. Both blinked. Utena's mouth opened in shock…  
  
Scream, Part 2  
  
By Richard Gallivan, AKA Kagato, the protector of things that cause nosebleeds.  
  
Kagato22@prodigy.net  
  
  
  
It was about this time that Utena heard the screaming. It was a sound of shock, horror and   
surprise, and very loud. Utena realized that she was the source of this scream. Yes, that would  
explain why her lungs were burning…  
  
Utena stopped screaming. She simply had no air left to do it with. Now ironically, she was utterly   
speechless. Having nothing else to do, she was thinking. Well, that and gawking. Okay,   
as much as she wanted to believe otherwise, it didn't take too long to figure it out. They'd   
gone to Touga's party, obviously got very drunk if that headache was any indication, and then…  
hoo boy. Well, Anthy seems to be taking it well… Upon further inspection, that was an   
understatement.  
  
Anthy Himemiya was not known as a very emotional person. For that matter, she was not known for   
emotions period. There were some that said she didn't even have emotions, that she was  
like some living doll.   
  
Looking at her, Utena knew that idea was shot to hell.  
  
Anthy was happy. Anthy was very very happy. And man oh man was she showing it. She was bouncing   
up and down like a three-year-old who had chugged a pot of coffee. She was hugging  
Chu Chu to herself so tightly that his head had swelled to three times its normal size.   
She was practically glowing.   
  
Normally Utena would have been happy to see such a breakthrough in her friend. However, the fact   
that she and Anthy were in the same bed and naked had put her mind on other matters and  
she had not yet noticed this. Why was Anthy so happy? She attempted to vocalize her confusion   
in the matter. It came out something like "Ub da, umm..." Okay. Apparently her body hadn't  
quite caught up yet.  
  
Anthy on the other hand, felt very good. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Utena and  
her had finally gone the distance. Granted, they were drunk at the time and Anthy could not,  
for the life of her, remember a damn thing, but the results spoke for themselves. Besides, Anthy   
had had sex with males and females countless hundreds of times, and though same routine   
got kind of boring after a century or so, she was, physically at least still a teenager, with   
all the hormones that entitled. Akio kept making car noises, so he was annoying, and Chu Chu was  
only good for so much. Besides it wasn't just the act, it was whom it was done with! And it   
had just done with Utena! Yes yes yes!!!! She looked down at Chu Chu, this wonderful creature   
that had brought this about, the hangover from a moment ago forgiven, forgotten. She   
realized she was strangling him. Quickly she eased up on her hug. Chu Chu's head deflated   
back to normal size as he gasped for air. She had won! She got to Utena first!!!  
  
Anthy gave a contented sigh and turned to Utena, still in her new bouncy-stage. Utena looked  
kind of confused and was babbling something incomprehensible. What was her problem? Oh  
of course, she probably was a bit confused and wondering. Hmmm… what to do? Well, she  
could try what she always had done with Saionji in a situation like this…  
  
Anthy leaned toward Utena and nibbled briefly on her earlobe, and whispered "I thought last   
night was great…" Not technically true, but hey, that had always given Saionji an ego boost,  
hopefully it would work here too.  
  
Utena's eyes went very wide at this point, as she gasped in amazement. Oh my god…  
Three thoughts went through her head.  
  
1.Apparently the rumors about Himemiya's "preferences" that Utena had always brushed off   
were actually dead on.   
2.Now, the rumors about Himemiya and *her* were also dead on.   
3.Just what the hell was she gonna do now!?!  
  
"Oh god! I can't believe this is happening to me!" Moaned Utena.  
  
What with her pressed against Utena now and already half-oblivious to the world around her, Anthy   
didn't notice her facial reaction and had mistaken the meanings of that gasp and phrase  
entirely. Thus she went back on her happy trip, now vocalizing her thoughts. "I got her! Me, Anthy!   
In your face Akio! In your face Touga! I got here first! Hell yeah! Hell yeah!"  
  
***  
  
In yet another room of the Kiryuu Mansion, Wakaba Shinohara awoke. She had a splitting  
headache, and the light coming in through the window was blinding. What happened, the  
last thing I remember was drinking a glass of punch at Touga's party… Suddenly she   
noticed some things:  
  
1. She was not in her room.   
2. She was naked.   
3. There was somebody in the bed with her, also naked.  
  
Afraid to turn, she felt out to her right, where she tried to get a feel for the head of whomever  
she was sleeping next too. She felt a smooth, pretty but masculine face. In her mind, an  
equation was made:  
  
Male + Bishonen + In bed = Saionji!!!!!!  
  
Hoping for the best, she turned around.   
  
Ruka Tsuchiya had a splitting headache, and the light coming in through the window was  
blinding, and now somebody was feeling his face for some reason. Hangover made sense,  
must have been the punch. Now why was his face being felt? He turned around. It was a girl.  
Cute one, if a bit young for his taste. Well, he probably should do something. "Hi. My name is   
Ruka Tsuchiya. What's yours?" Wow. That was impressive. Well, he had just woken up!  
Besides, he needed her name. The BGWSA (Bishonen Guys Who Sleep Around) club   
demanded names for the tally. Oh great, now she was screaming.   
  
***  
  
Outside the campus, yet another scream is heard. Those that are awake ignore for they have  
already heard so many times, those that sleep continue to sleep. Save one however, who is  
awakened from his slumber. Akio Ohtori. He groans and sits up. He is in the back seat of his  
car, outside of the Kiryuu Mansion. He stretches, Great party last night! Thank you Chu Chu!   
He didn't remember all the details, but it had ended like all good parties: With him   
getting some. He noticed two things:  
  
1. He was naked. A bit of a problem, as it was about 40 degrees out.   
2. He wasn't alone.  
  
He looked, hoping to find Utena. Nope. Damn, Oh well, there was always next time. Hey, it's  
not like Anthy was going to get her or something…  
  
***  
  
Back in the room they were in, Anthy sneezed. She wiped her nose, then got back to being  
on a happy trip.  
  
***  
  
Akio looked closely at what was in the back seat with him… Three naked girls. Not confusing,  
in itself, but he didn't recognize them. He thought he knew all the students! Who were these  
girls? Akio shrugged Who ever they are, they better get out. If anyone sees me naked in my  
car with three girls, Kanae will tear me a new asshole! He shuddered. That girl was scary  
when she wanted to be. She had threatened to cut his hair once when he had made her  
mad. This alone made him afraid of her. He nudged the three, one who was using his lap as a  
pillow, and the two on each side of him. The girls began to stir. Slowly, they all woke up, and  
shivering put their clothes on. They all seemed groggy, not quite aware of what had   
happened.  
  
Determined to satisfy his curiosity, he asked one of them. "Um, who are you three?" Suddenly  
something catches his eye: the ground. The shadows of him and the girls on the ground look  
  
familiar. Suddenly, he knows who they are. "Oh, you three! The famous "Shadow Girls" never  
saw your faces before! Love those plays of yours!" His tone took on a playfully authoritative   
tone, "Okay, everybody out of my car! Don't have to go home but you can't stay  
here!" He opens the door, shooing girls out. They stumble off like zombies. He looks at the  
back seat carpet. It's very wet, for obvious reasons.   
  
Akio gives a cry of pain "Shimatta! My beautiful carpet! And it takes so long to clean and  
dry…" Akio put his head down and began to cry…  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Wakaba had gathered her clothes together, put them on, and was rushing out the door.   
  
Ruka shrugged. Oh well, he was sleepy, and now he had the whole bed to himself, so he   
turned over and went to his slumber once more.  
  
***  
  
Wakaba ran through the halls of the Kiryuu mansion like a blur, already lost but felling the need   
to do something! Suddenly she heard Utena's voice from one of the rooms, "Oh god! I can't  
believe this is happening to me!" Followed by a sneeze. Utena. Her best friend. Surely she'd   
know what to do. Wakaba rushed in, oblivious to her surroundings, up to foot of the bed, to  
tell her troubles to her friend.   
  
"Utena! Oh God Utena it was horrible! IwokeupnexttoastrangemanwhoIthoughtwassaionjibutitwasn't  
andhewantedtoknowmynameand whatdoidoIdon'tknowcauseI'msooooooconfusedand…"   
Wakaba trailed off as she suddenly took in the scene around her. Utena and Anthy were in   
the same bed together, naked. Utena was looking at Wakaba in a sort of shock and fear.   
  
Anthy on the other hand, was beaming, giving off an aura of cheerfulness that Wakaba had  
thought only she had mastered. "Hello Wakaba! Sleep well?" She smiled in a way that   
suddenly reminded Wakaba of Anthy's brother. "Cause I didn't!"  
  
Wakaba had thought that your jaw could only hit the floor in an anime, but somehow hers did.  
  
Utena had gone a bit pale suddenly. "Wakaba, it's…"  
  
"Exactly what it looks like!" Anthy said, giggling, that smile still on her face.  
  
Wakaba recovered quickly. And shot Utena a look. Not a look of disgust, fear or confusion,   
all of which Utena expected, no. Wakaba just looked pissed and… hurt?  
  
"Utena, I can't believe you'd do this to me!" Wakaba shouted.  
  
Utena responded with a intelligent answer considering the circumstances. "Say wha?"  
  
Anthy's smile widened a bit, now really looking like her brother. "Why, you wanna join in?   
Hell, why not! Room for one more!"  
  
"I'm flattered, but no." Wakaba responded dryly.   
  
Anthy pouted, seemed to think for a second. "Okay, tell you what. I'll share! You can  
have her every other day! Sound good?"  
  
"Well," Wakaba started, "I suppose that's fair… I mean no!"   
  
"Well I'm not letting her go!" said Anthy, now looking a bit irritated.   
  
"You don't get it, do you?" Wakaba said. She shot Utena that look again, then stormed off in a  
huff.  
  
"Strange girl." Anthy murmured. Then she brightened again. She turned toward Utena, but   
Utena wasn't there. Neither were her clothes. Anthy blinked, then shrugged. Putting her   
clothes on, she went out to find Akio, Chu Chu on her shoulder. Anthy smiled. It was   
gloating time!  
  
***  
  
Akio Ohtori was weeping over his poor carpet when Touga walked out, looking for all the  
world like a sleepwalker. Akio brightened a bit. Whenever he was down, Touga could make   
him fell better. He gave his "I know you want me" smile off. Touga walked by, mumbling  
something like "Hello dean." Akio blinked. Then he walked up to Touga, and slapped him  
hard across the face.  
  
Touga's head snapped around, and inside his brain, a restart button was pushed. He looked  
at the dean, his eyes focusing again. "Thank you sir. I needed that."  
  
"Yeah, I thought as much." Akio said, nodding. "So what did that to you?"  
  
Touga's eyes went wide again. "Juri and Na-na-nanami… in the same bed."  
  
"So?" Akio said, a look of bewilderment on his face. "What's so weird? Everyone knows   
Juri's… Waitaminute, did you say Nanami? As in your sister?" Touga nodded. Akio looked a little   
pale all of the sudden. "Oh my god. Never saw that one coming." Touga nodded again.   
  
***  
  
Saionji woke up without a hangover, quite peacefully. He would have gone to Touga's party  
last night, but he was busy chatting on the net with a friend in Nermia*. He did have a weird   
dream about waking up in a bed with Juri and Miki though…  
  
*Shameless plug for future fic- Author.  
  
Saionji looked around his room. He was the only one there. Nobody else. For some funny  
reason, he felt left out somehow…   
  
***  
  
Keiko, Aiko, and Yuuko woke up in a really large bed. They all groaned. Each of them had a   
splitting headache, and the light coming in through the window was blinding. Suddenly, each  
noticed their situation: (Author: You know it by now! Everybody!…)  
  
1. They were not in their rooms.   
2. They were all naked.   
3. There was somebody in the bed with each of them, also naked.  
  
Keiko, Akio, and Yuuko all turned and stared in Unison. Suzuki, Yamada and Tanaka stared   
right back. The three boys. Got up and conversed with each other for a few seconds in   
hushed whispers, and then stood up, all stricking a ridiculous pose.  
  
"Hey…" started Suzuki.  
  
"All…" countinued Yamada  
  
"Right!!!" finished Tanaka.  
  
Keiko, Akio, and Yuuko blinked in unison.  
  
Three more screams in unison were heard across the campus.  
  
Too be continued…  
  
Next Episode:  
  
Utena: Hey! We said a bunch of stuff was going to happen in this episode, and most of it   
never did!   
  
Anthy: That's cause the Author got a bunch of new ideas…  
  
Utena: What?  
  
Anthy: Nothing.  
  
Utena: Well anyway, what's wrong Wakaba?  
  
(Utena is being yelled at by Wakaba in a hall in the Kiryuu Mansion)  
  
Anthy: I think she's jealous of what we did this morning…  
  
Utena: (Irate) Oh she is not! Well, I think…  
  
Anthy: Oh Akiooooo… Guess what I did… Or should I say, who I did? (Giggle)  
  
(Anthy is outside, talking to Akio and Touga, their jaws have just dropped.)  
  
Utena: This and more in Scream part 3!  
  
Anthy: The absolute des…  
  
Utena: (Suddenly Exploding) Every time we do this you say that! What the hell does that   
mean, anyway?  
  
Anthy: Not every time! I didn't do it last time did I?  
  
Utena: True. Okay, give it your best.  
  
Anthy: The absolute destiny apocalypse! (Smiles) You know Utena, there is some time before   
the next chapter. How do we spend it?  
  
Utena: (Backing away from Anthy) Aheh, by now! (Runs like hell)  
(Anthy pouts cutely. Scence fades to black.)   
  
  
  
Yes, I know. I am sick. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. It's my hands. They  
are evil you see, and I have no control of them. They make me do bad things. Like write   
fanfics. Well, So long. I have to start part 3…  
  
Many many thanks to Sara, who first put my fic up and without whom I could infect nobody.   
If you didn't get her by there, go to   
  
http://www.crosswinds.net/~marssniper/   
  
And see all her lovely stuff.  
  
Comments? Suggestions? Flames? Question my sanity? Attempt to exorcise me? Send it all to  
kagato22@prodigy.net I wanna hear it! 


	3. Scream Part 3

Finally, after a lovely vacation in Atlantic City (You know, the place that all the streets on   
Monopoly were named after), where the clams bite and you can't go one block without finding   
something owned by Donald Trump, I have finally had a chance to write again! To those who   
have been anticipating this part (I know at least five out there are!) I have delivered at last!   
So, without further ado, here's the product of a pervert with way too much time on his hands!  
  
Warning: There is some swearing. If you have a problem, leave now. Chuckles to himself Ya   
wussie.  
  
  
Juri and Nanami stared at the door Touga had walked out of a moment ago for quite some time.   
Juri blinked. Nanami blinked. Juri turned to Nanami. "Kuso. Were screwed."  
  
Shiori Takatsuki woke up groaning. She had a splitting headache, and the light coming in through   
the window was blinding. She knew the punch was spiked, she just didn't realize how strong until  
she'd had to many drinks with Ruka. Oh man, the things I'll do to get a guy…. She had gone to   
the party to try and bag Ruka again. She remembered that the punch was wearing on him, but   
after that everything went blank. Suddenly, she noticed some things:  
  
1.She was not in her room.   
2.She was naked.   
3.There was somebody in the bed with her, also naked.   
  
Well, at any rate, it looked like she bagged a guy. Hopefully Ruka! She turned around…  
  
Kozue Karou looked back, a little smirk on her face. "Morning Shiori. Man, no wonder Juri is   
always so depressed! If she had any idea what she was really missing, she'd probably kill herself!   
I mean last night was, whoo!"  
  
Shiori blanched.  
  
"You… You and me got drunk and…"  
  
"No no!" Kozue amended hastily. Shiori sighed in relief. There was some other explanation…  
Then Kozue continued, "I don't drink punch, even when it is spiked. So I never got plastered. You  
did. Then, to put it frankly, we fucked each other's brains out all night. And it was damn fine!"  
Finished Kozue, giving Shiori a squeeze.  
  
Shiori blinked.  
  
***  
  
There is no sleep in Ohtori. Anybody that was asleep was woken up by the latest scream of "Oh   
god no!"  
  
Scream, Part 3  
By Kagato, protector of nosebleeds, a jellyfish lover (not like that, hentai!) and ruler of  
Reabaxcvdasf in the Wiofdas galaxy.  
Known to lesser mortals as Richard Gallivan.  
kagato22@prodigy.net  
  
There is a saying. "Hell hath no fury like a women scorned." The look on Wakaba Shinohara's face   
seemed to prove this saying right there. If anybody saw her, they'd get the hell out of her way.  
  
Juri Arisugawa was also proof of this saying. She looked pissed. She was exiting the room she  
had been sharing with Nanami. This was not good. Knowing her own luck, somehow this was  
going to leak out. Hey, pretty much everyone had figured out she was a lesbian, but with   
Nanami… Man, this was gonna destroy her rep.   
  
Nanami was on the bed, her face in the pillow. She appeared to be trying to smother herself.   
  
Juri was exiting when Wakaba barreled into her. With an "Ouff!" Juri Stumbled backwards. Man,  
she did not need this. She fixed one of her intimidating glances at Wakaba.  
  
Juri's glance was legendary.   
  
Juri's glance had been responsible for the resignation of 5 teachers, and 12 students leaving the   
school.  
  
Juri's glance had been known to blister the walls. It could set of the sprinkler system.   
  
And that was the glance that she was currently fixing on Wakaba.  
  
Wakaba glared right back, nonplused.   
  
Juri took another involuntary step backward. This girl meant business, and Juri she wasn't stupid  
enough to stand in her way. Wakaba stormed of, and Juri, watching her, could swear that the  
temperature in the hall had lowered 5 degrees…  
  
Then Utena, rounding the corner, collided right into Juri. With a sudden sense of déjà vu, Juri fell  
over.   
  
"Oww…" Said Utena, rubbing her back as she got up. Then she looked around. "Juri! Have you  
seen Wakaba?"  
  
"You could say that…" Said Juri, pushing herself up. Suddenly she got it. Utena's dishelved  
appearance, a pissed off Wakaba storming off… It was obvious. "Well, it looks like someone  
else didn't get much sleep…" she said, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"No, I didn't" Utena sighed.  
  
"Well, I'd avoid her for awhile. Looks like whatever happened on her half between you two was  
the damn punch. She's pretty pissed…"  
  
"What happened between?" Utena asked in confusion. Then she figured it out. Blushing, she was  
nodding her head "no" so fast it looked like it was going to fall off. "Nonononononono! It wasn't  
like that!"  
  
Juri sighed. "Relax Utena. You got it better then me…" She gestured into the room. Utena  
peered in.  
  
A naked Nanami was banging her head against the wall, screaming "Wake up! Wake up!"   
  
Utena blanched. She looked from Nanami to Juri to Nanami to Juri and all over again. "You…  
You, and Nanami?" Juri nodded. Utena's blush went about three shades deeper in red "Geez…"  
  
"Uh hunh. So, you got it better off then me. In comparison, Touga seems better! Well, maybe not   
Touga…" Utena and Juri both shudder.  
  
"Yeah, I guess Wakaba does seem better in… Ohmygod! Wakaba!"   
  
Juri sighed, then pointed. "She went that way…"  
  
Utena was already halfway there, and soon dissappeared around the corner. Juri shrugged. She  
had her own problems to worry about… "Note to self: Find, torture and kill Touga Kiryuu."  
  
***  
Touga Kiryuu sneezed. He and Akio were still contemplating what Juri and Nanami meant. This  
was cut short as Anthy walked out the door, smiling like a cat who caught the mouse.   
  
This act made Akio nervous. Anthy never smiled like that unless…   
  
"Hi Brother! Hi Touga! Guess what I did last night?" The smile widened. "Or should I say, who I  
did, hehe?"  
  
Akio blanched. Anthy had just giggled. That meant, oh chikusho… "You… You didn't…"  
  
Anthy's smile was no longer anything but one of pure lust and joy. "Me and Utena, how shall I say  
it? Enjoyed each other's company…"  
  
Akio and Touga jaw's simultaneously hit the floor. Touga recoiled away from Anthy in shock and  
jealousy. Akio, on the other hand, recoiled in pure fear.  
  
Touga's brain took another trip to never never land. He was now hopping up and down,  
acting for all the world like a bunny. "La la la la…"  
  
Akio was trembling "Then your…" Anthy Nodded. "Your not my Anthy anymore…"  
  
"That's an interesting way to put it Akio, if inaccurate. I have always been my Anthy, but I am no  
longer the persona that you saw of me. Look out world… The witch is back. And horny!"  
  
Akio responded by screaming and running away. Anthy pouted. "Aww…" Then she turned to  
Touga. "Hell, you'll do for the moment." With that she pushed Touga into the car and with a  
delighted glee jumped on top of him.  
  
***  
  
Five minutes later, Akio's car caught up with him. Touga went flying into Akio, knocking him  
down. "Akio, what do you see in him? That was increadibly dissappointing!" With that, she drived  
off. Akio turned Touga over on his back and began shaking him.  
  
"Touga? Touga? Speak to me, man!" Touga looked like he had competed in every even in the  
Olympics nonstop.   
  
"Whooh… hah… ah… kuso…" Was all he responded. He seemed to be recovering. "Sir, I regret   
that I didn't take through advantage of the time she was my bride…"   
  
"Believe me Touga, your lucky you didn't!" Akio looked at the fading car in the distance. "Utena,   
I fear for you…"  
  
"Why sir? If anything, we should fear for ourselves. After experiencing that, I realize that if she  
slept with Utena, we don't have a chance! No one, male or female, could resist what I just went  
through!"  
  
"You don't understand!" says Akio. "She had sex with the victor! In that event, the half of her that  
is the evil witch takes over! We have a super horny slut with our combined charms, enthuasium,  
and a lot of evil to boot on the loose!" Akio finally let his anger and fustration get the better of him  
and began to swear as Touga looked on in Awe.   
Akio Ohtori could swear in 7 different languages, including binary code. He could countinue for  
about 4 days straight without repeating himself. While doing this, his glance was nearly as potent  
as Juri's and the surronding pavement was beginning to bubble as a result. When he let loose, he  
could shatter glass and stong men. Animals and small children would be in danger around him  
now. Touga Kiryuu, huddled beside a wall, his sanity lost again, whimpered meekly at the rage  
that was Akio Ohtori, and knew fear. It was a good thing that running he had lost some breath,  
because he only lasted for ten minutes nonstop. Touga blinked.  
  
"Sir, surely it's not that bad, is it?" He shriveled under the glance that Akio gave him.  
  
Thus began Akio's next round of swearing.  
  
***  
  
Anthy Himemiya was having fun driving the Akio car. However, a new, almost foreign element  
had entered her head: Pure lust. Not that she hadn't had desires before, but now it was coming in  
strong. She was beginning to understand her brother much better now. But there was another  
element too: evil. She was very evil at the moment. She needed to do something evil, and  
quickly!   
  
That's when she saw Shiori running out of the Kiryuu mansion. Anthy turned the car around. She  
did have a bit of a conscience left (a what?). And Shiori was a major bitch. She would be doing  
the world a favor! And maybe as a reward, Juri would finally become accessible without the evil  
goat around…  
  
***  
  
In a hall in the Kiryuu mansion, Utena finally caught up with Wakaba.  
  
"Wakaba, wait up! Shouted Utena." Wakaba responded by turning and growling.   
  
Utena managed to countinue waliking up to Wakaba despite the sudden gust of wind blowing in  
the hall. "Wakaba, can't we talk about this?"  
  
"Talk?" Said Wakaba, laughing bitterly. "Talk? If we talked, then there wouldn't be a problem!"  
  
"What?" Said Utena, confused.  
  
"After all that 'Wakaba, I'm straight!' and 'No Wakaba, me and Anthy aren't like that', I find out  
you were lying to me! Me, your best friend! If you couldn't tell me the truth, how can I trust you?"  
  
"Wakaba, I was drunk! I wasn't trying to do that! I was at the party to try and land…" Utena  
blushed and said nothing.  
  
"Akio?" Wakaba finished. "Utena, the man's engaged! And way older then you to boot! Some  
would argue it's more moral to sleep with Anthy! And you did!"  
  
"What are you so pissed about Wakaba?!" Said Utena, starting to get miffed herself.  
  
At this point, Ruka, who's door they happened to be outside of, opened the door to ask for  
silence. He immediately closed it again as soon as he saw the two girls facing each other and the  
sparks crackling in the space between them.  
  
"That I can't trust my best friend!"  
  
"Wakaba, I told you, I was drunk!"  
"So you claim, Utena! I don't know if I can believe that! Lately you've been hiding something from   
me… could this be it?"  
  
"God, I can't believe I am hearing this from you…"  
  
"Hey, Anthy didn't seem to be very upset when she woke up, did she?"  
  
"Well, that's… um… come to think of it, your right… Hey! You looked like you were considering it  
when she offered that every other day thing! Is there something you wanna tell me, Wakaba?"  
  
"What? Dear god, she's infected you!"  
  
"No! I'm just saying that the entire situation was awkward, and we can't really use anything that  
happened today as reference!"  
  
"Well fine! I'm sorry and I forgive you!" Wakaba shouted.  
  
"And I forgive you too!" Utena shouted back.  
  
Wakaba suddenly coolled down and went happy. "Oh Utena, you know I couldn't stay mad at my  
true love!" She cried, hugging her friend.  
  
Utena "acked" as she was plowed into. "Wakaba, please, today has been so weird I might almost   
take you seriously on that…"   
  
***  
  
Akio finally stooped swearing 20 minutes later. Touga Kiryuu shook his head. "Sir, I'm sorry, but   
this is Anthy. Anthy! That girl once discussed with me her moral difficulty with killing bugs! How   
evil could she get?"  
  
It was at that point they saw Shiori. Shiori seemed to be running from something.   
"Help me, Rukie! Help meeeeeee!" she screams. Then they saw why. Anthy is chasing Shiori in   
the Akio car . "Mwahahaha!" Anthy says. She appears to be catching up to Shiori.   
"Mwahahahahaha!" she says again.   
  
***  
In bed, Ruka sneezes  
  
***  
  
Anthy guns it. Shiori is propelled forward. She hits a wall and splatters like a ripe papaya  
  
***  
  
Elsewhere, for reasons she can't explain, Juri Suddenly feels better…  
  
***  
Anthy says Mwahahahahahah! One more time as she drives drives off. Touga and Akio, who saw  
it all, look horrified.  
  
"Dear god!" Says Akio, "Why did my sister have to have sex with the victor, and loose her soul for  
one moment of happiness?"  
  
Touga thinks for a second. "Waitaminute, that sounds like some American show I heard off..."*  
  
*Homage to Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
  
***  
In Nemuro hall, Shiori appears. Mikage, who is there, looks at her and murmers, "Got another  
one... Okay, need another bedroom prepared."  
  
Next Episode.  
  
Utena: Anthy, what's gotten into you?"  
Anthy: I'm just having fun! Lots of it!   
(Scene: Anthy dragging Mitsuru into the Akio car)  
Utena: Touga, you better explain yourself!  
(Scene: Juri, Utena, Wakaba, Nanami, Shiori, Keiko, Aiko, and Yuuko andvancing on a scared Touga)  
Anthy: But he didn't do it…  
Utena: Miki! Don't kill yourself! I got worse, I'm sure!  
(Scene: Miki on a ledge, looking like he is gonna jump)  
Utena: Wait, I said that before…  
Anthy: Yeah, but this time the author swears he's gonna do it.  
Utena: How do you know… Oh dear God! You are sleeping around!  
Anthy: Well, not exactly, but close…**  
Utena: This and more in scream part 4!  
Anthy: The absolute destiny apocalypse!  
  
** In joke. Some people will get it. You know who you are...  
  
There we go! By the way, if you like Shiori, you have a problem. So if you don't like what I did to  
her, keep it to yourself. I don't care how nice or polite you are, I think Shiori should burn in hell.  
And you cant change my mind. All people who complain about what I do to her will have their   
e-mails in my trash, and get no response unless they sent a really good message otherwise.…  
  
Stupid required disclaimer:  
I don't make Utena. I don't know anybody who makes Utena. I have a goldfish. He's nice. He's all  
golden and shiny and I like to feed him. Opps, I'm sorry, I was doing a disclaimer, wasn't I? Rain  
is nice. I like to be outside when it's raining and get wet. Sometimes I lie down in the grass when  
it's raining. Off topic again! Damn ADHD! (Before anybody gets self-righteous on me, I have   
ADHD. I'm thus allowed to make fun of it. So there. Bleh) :p  
  
Now for all the people I owe.  
  
The inspiration for this… thing I have created goes to Nicole Manders, AKA Dreiser, the genius  
behind "Scenes from an Elevator" and countlees other things. If not for her, I would never have   
started to write. I bow in awe of her always. You should to.  
  
My noble prereaders, Utena Ohtori, and Burning Dragonsblood, and my less noble   
prereader, my brother (Who is insulted he's less noble) who all get the lucky job of telling me  
what I do wrong. My great, wonderful perfect girlfriend, known to most as Novice Rose  
Duellist, who I keeps me hentai when I falter, cuddles me if I need it, and is doing her best to  
cure me of my nasty nosebleed problem (Despite the fact I like it).  
  
The nice, nice nice nice person, Sara, who first put up my ramblings on her Utena page. If you  
haven't been there yet, go to   
http://www.crosswinds.net/~marssniper/   
Do it as soon as you are finished reading this. Kagato so commands you, puny mortals!  
  
Have something to say? Got a suggestion? Need to buy an automatic possum waxer?  
kagato22@prodigy.net I do (Eventually Sigh respond to anything, unless it's a poorly done   
flame. If you want to flame me, fine. But first, tell me why, and second leave my mother out of  
it.  



	4. Scream Part 4

I apologize for being so horribly off deadline, as those few rabid people in mad houses,   
chained and straightjacketed, that are actually my fans have become accustomed too. I'd like  
to make a statement why.   
  
The incredibly and totally complex reason is: I got damn lazy. Now I await the flames. Thank  
you.  
  
It was a warm, breezy day in Ohtori. Mitsuru Tsuwabuki was walking along with some of  
Nanami's homework (Not as bad as it sounds. By learning to do 8th grade work, he was years  
ahead of the other kids his age), like the sweet, dear, moral, innocent child that he was.  
  
That was about to be shot to hell…  
  
Anthy Himemiya drove up in her brother's car, an odd look on her face. Though he didn't  
know her that well, he never recalled her with a smile that looked that much like Nanami's…  
More exactly, like Nanami planning one of her schemes.  
  
"Hello Mitsuru." Said Anthy, licking her lips. "Now if I recall some things you have said, you  
wish to become a man, correct? I think I can help you…"  
  
Mitsuru ignored Anthy's strange behavior at this statement. He rushed over the to car eagerly.  
"You can do that? Please, help me! I'll do anything!" Anthy smiled wider.  
  
"Anything? Well, I was thinking more like… Everything!" She shouted, grabbing him and pulling  
him into the back, driving off as a familiar saxophone began to blare…  
  
Richard Gallivan and Hentai productions are proud to present, at long last:  
  
Scream, part 4.  
By Kagato22, the pope of the Sacred Church of Hentai, known to mortals as Richard Gallivan.  
With love to Colleen.  
  
Shiori Takatsuki was not too happy. In fact, she was very very upset. But then, nobody could  
really blame her, considering the revelation she was just given…  
  
"I'M DEAD!?!?!?" She shouted.  
  
Mikage sighed. "Yes, you are." He replied. "Is this a problem for you?"  
  
"IS IT A PROBLEM? IS IT A PROBLEM? YOU DAMN WELL BET IT'S A FUCKING PROBLEM!  
I'M DEAD! DEAD!" She screamed. Mikage shrugged.  
  
"So is Chida. You don't see him whining about it now, do you? Hmmm… come to think of it,  
where is Mamiya?"  
  
***  
Mamiya Chida woke up groaning. He had a splitting headache, and the light coming in  
through the window was blinding. Why on earth did I ever consider going to a party? Oh  
yeah, I wanted to find out if I existed or not… Hey! Waitaminute! I'm actually Anthy in disguise!  
How can I exist? Before Mamiya could figure this defiance of nature out, he noticed some  
things:  
  
1. He was not in his room  
2. He was naked  
3. There was somebody else in the bed with him, also naked  
  
Mamiya turned around, and came fact to face with… Touga's kitty that Anthy gave him*!  
  
"This is just fucken sick right here…" He commented. But, since he didn't really exist cause he  
was actually Anthy, nobody really cared.  
  
*(I ran out of people, okay? -Author)  
  
***  
"Wait, if I'm dead, how come I'm still here?" Commented Shiori. Mikage snapped out of  
wondering.  
  
"It's all about love…" Mikage answered… "You are kept in existence by somebody who loves  
you. As long as you are loved as strongly as you are, you continue to exist."   
  
"You mean… Juri?"  
  
"Exactly! You might wanna be a little nicer to her… Oh, by the way, you're now a permanent  
kurobara duelist. This means you get a cool outfit and a ring. Oh, and you now gotta act really  
really evil. Oop! Never mind, you got that covered…"  
  
Shiori mumbled something unintelligible about Mikage's ancestry.  
  
***  
A car drove somewhere in Ohtori, with no driver. Mitsuru's head poked out off the back seat,  
blushing and gasping for air. "Helllllpppppp!" He shouted. "She's doing evil things to me! She's  
wants to…" A ebony hand reached out and grabbed him back down, where his voice  
became a muffled scream, then a moan…  
  
***  
Touga Kiryuu, having since left the hysterical Akio, was doing his usual thing. That is, sitting  
around Ohtori as students passed by and looking damn fine. With hopes of getting some  
since he looked so damn fine. A beautiful girl began to walk toward him. Unfortunately, it was  
his sister, pretty much the only girl over the age of 12 he never thought of laying, although he  
suspected at times she had other ideas on that… At least until this morning…  
  
Nanami walked up to her brother, looking somewhat nervous. "Onisama…"  
  
"Oh hello Nanami!" Said Touga cheerfully. He looked at her more closely. "Hey, why do you  
have a large bump on your forehead?" Nanami blinked for a second, and felt her forehead. A  
six-inch bump protruded from where she had been banging it against a wall. A cute little  
crisscross of two Band-Aids was on the tip, as appeared on all bumps naturally.  
  
"Umm… Never mind that. Listen Onisama, about this morning…"  
  
"Ohh that…" Said Touga solemnly. Then he smiled again. "Listen Nanami, I was a bit shocked  
at first, but I want you to know you're my sister, and whatever your sexual preference, I still  
love you. In fact, I'm bit relieved! I actually thought you wanted me for a while! I'm also a little  
envious…" He nudged her with his elbow. "You, my dear, have gone where no man has gone  
before!"   
  
"But Onisama! It… it… wasn't like that…" She stammered.  
  
He mistaked her fear for nervousness. "Come come now Nanami… No need to be like that.  
Like I said, I don't care what your preference is! And if it makes you feel better, I'll prove it…  
Watch…" He cupped his hands to his mouth. "Attention all! My sister slept with Juri  
Arisuagawa and I love her!"   
  
Immediately, all heads in the area stooped and turned toward the two. The crowd began to  
murmur amongst themselves.  
  
"Whaaaat? Nanami? Sleeping with a girl!"  
  
"I thought she was into incest, not homosexuality!"  
  
"Apparently not…"  
  
Nanami had turned a pale white, as she opened and closed her mouth like a fish. She finally  
managed to stammer… "Th-th-thanks Onisama… If you'd excuse me, I have to go kill myself  
now…" She walked off. Touga, being back in "Looking damn good" mode, simply waved.  
  
***  
Juri exited the Kiryuu Mansion, a glint in her eye. She was going to find Touga, rip of his  
genitalia and force feed them to him, chop of one of his arms and bitch smack him with it, and  
deposit his worthless hide into a vat of boiling oil.  
  
And then, she was going to hurt him…   
  
As she walked down the steps, she was suddenly trampled by three enraged girls. Keiko,  
Akio, and Yuuko stopped running as they noticed a change in the feeling of the ground  
beneath them…  
  
"Would you please GET OFF!?!?" An irate Juri shouted from underhand. The three girls looked  
down, shrieked, jumping off, and then began to shrivel under the glance of Juri.   
  
"Is everybody gonna plow into me to-wak!" She said as the door opened, knocking her over  
again. Utena stepped out, Wakaba on her back. Utena walked over Juri and down the steps.  
Juri got up again, Armageddon flashing in her eyes…  
  
"Okay! That's it! C'mon! SOMEBODY WALK OVER ME AGAIN! SEE WHAT HAPPENS!" Utena  
was blasted forward by the power of Juri's voice, and right into the groveling trio of girls, who  
whimpered even more. Juri took a deep breath…   
  
And was promptly run over by a screaming Nanami.  
  
Nanami was talking in hysterics, crying to herself. She made it three more steps before a hand  
stopped her, and picked her off the ground.  
  
It wasn't that Juri's eyes were glowing that made her scary. It wasn't that her hair was floating  
up suspended by an unseen power. It wasn't even the fangs that seemed to be growing out  
of her mouth. No, what was scary was that her mouth was actually belching flame.  
  
"YOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU………" Juri boomed.   
  
"Blah! Oh da de baldfjak reidvla play it again, Sam!" Nanami replied.  
  
The other girls blinked at this. Keiko commented, "Hmmm…. Nanami-sama doesn't seem…  
herself."  
  
Aiko nodded. "Yeah. Well, I guess it's natural to suppose that Juri is good at that, too…" Keiko  
and Yuuko nodded.   
  
Utena looked confused. "What?"  
  
"Well, everybody knows about Juri's… preference." Yuuko supplied. "And she seems to excel  
at everything she does, right? And Touga-sama…" All three of Nanami's henchman took a  
second to sigh. Utena and Wakaba sneered in disgust. Yuuko continued, "Revealed that  
Nanami and Juri…" she blushed.  
  
Wakaba got it. "Geez, you three think she was so good she did that to Nanami?" Wakaba  
whistled. The three all blushed and nodded. "Kuso!" Wakaba commented. "I'm rethinking my  
own sexual preference!"  
  
At this, everybody backed away from her. Utena, obviously uncomfortable with the subject,  
pointed at Juri. Or rather, the glowing spot of flame that she was presumably inside.  
"Ummm…… guys? Shouldn't we do something before she kills Nanami?"  
"Nanami-sama!" All three henchmen shouted. Then they looked a second more.  
  
"I'm not going in there!" Said Akio.  
  
Keiko paused for a second. "Oh well, guess we need to find a new backstabbing evil leader."  
  
Yuuko nodded. "Think Mikage needs anyone to serve him?"  
  
Utena snorted in disgust. "Fine! I'll rescue her" and she walked into the flames.  
  
Wakaba sighed and blushed. "What a prince she is!"  
  
The three henchman (henchwomen?) were gathered together in a little huddle. Whispers of  
"You ask her!" and "You thought it up!" were heard from the huddle. Finally, Keiko was pushed  
forward. She slowly walked up and tapped Wakaba on the shoulder.  
  
"Um, Wakaba, we've been wondering for the whole year… Just what exactly are your feelings  
for Utena?"   
  
Wakaba looked surprised. "She's my best friend."   
  
Keiko sweat-dropped. "That's it?!?!?! Nothing more?!?!?!" Wakaba nodded. "What about the  
blushing, and the hugging, and the 'boyfriend' bit?"  
  
Wakaba shrugged. "Just a friend." And returned to her gazing.  
  
Keiko eyed her a second, then leaned over whispering to her friends. "Denial." The other two  
nodded sagely.  
  
***  
Juri was definitely scary like this, Utena decided. The ki-flames emanating from her body  
weren't helping at all, but fortunately they didn't seem to be burning anything. Nanami had  
finally lapsed into silence, probably because of the clamp on her throat.   
  
Utena walked up slowly to Juri, and murmured nervously. "Umm… Juri-sempai… Maybe you  
should put Nanami down before you choke her to death?"  
  
"NOT KILLLLLLL? WHHYYYYYYYYY? WANT TO KILL!" Juri responded, belching a ball of  
flame at Utena.  
  
Utena ducked and rolled out of the way as the pavement she had been on liquefied. Oh yes,  
definitely scary. "Umm…." She said, trying to think of something good. It didn't seem to be the  
time to tell Juri she couldn't do anything. Then it hit her. "Because you want to save your  
energy for someone who deserves it more?"  
  
That actually stopped Juri. She cocked her head in confusion.  
  
Utena knew she had her now. "As much as Nanami has annoyed you, let's think about who  
really is to blame for everything today. The one who spiked that punch! That numb-nut, cock  
sucking, cum guzzling extra crispy crotch waffle* we call…  
  
*insult given to me by Winona Fields. Thanks!  
  
"RUUUUUUKKKKKKAAAAAAA?" Juri commented.  
  
"No, not that one! The other one! The one with the red hair?"  
  
"TOOUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAA! EEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!" Juri finished,  
causing the ground to tremble.  
  
"Exactly!" Utena said. "Let's kill him instead!"  
  
"YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Juri hissed, dropping Nanami, the flames around her beginning  
to shrink. "I need to save my anger for him…"  
  
"Me…. too…" Nanami mumbled. "I wanted to deny it at first, but he must have done it! He went  
to far!" Nanami gasped, pulling herself to her feat.  
  
As they walked out of the dissipating chi field, the three henchmen and Wakaba sighed in  
relief. They had feared an explosion!  
  
"C'mon girls!" shouted Utena. "Touga dies today!"  
  
"Can I join?" a meek voice piped up. Everybody turned toward the voice. Shiori stood there.  
But she seemed to look… different somehow. Something in her eyes…  
  
Utena glanced. "What happened to you?"  
  
Shiori thought about it for a second and tried a half-truth. "Kozue." Everybody but Utena  
winced.  
  
"What's the big deal?" asked Utena. "Everybody's slept with her… hell, even I…" Everybody's  
eyes went wide at this. Utena looked around and suddenly blushed "… knew she slept  
around! Yeah, I knew she slept around! Not that I'd know directly or anything, no no no no no  
no! Ummm… Anyway, let's focus on the point! We need to find Touga! And make him die!"  
  
"Awwwww……" Keiko murmered. Couldn't we just give him a good talking too? A glance from  
Juri silenced her.  
  
***  
  
Mitsuru finally stumbled out of the Akio car, gasping for breath, his pants unzipped, his hair  
ruffled. A coating of sweat blanketed him. At least he hoped that was the only body fluid still  
on him…  
  
Anthy poked her head up from the car, her hair undone, her glasses nowhere to be seen, her  
shirt unbuttoned. Opps! She quickly buttoned it back up. She waved to the stumbling Mitsuru.  
  
"Congratulations! You're a man now! And quite the man, I might add! You could oust Touga  
in 2 weeks, tops!" She sighed. That boy had the stamina of 3 men, but she never expected  
him to have the proportionate size! Apparently you grew quickly in the service of Nanami. She  
hadn't had such enjoyable sex since Uten… Hey, just where was Utena? It'd been what, 5  
seconds? She was ready again!  
  
With a chortle from Anthy the car drove off, as her laughter filled the air.  
  
***  
Miki Karou closed the piano in the music room. He never intended to use it again.   
  
He was completely silent as he walked into the seitokai elevator and heard the music play.  
Maybe Touga was right, the music was getting a little old, he mused. He silently walked out of  
the elevator and unto the balcony. He stepped over the balcony, and spread his arms out  
wide. He would miss this school, he would miss his life, he would miss his sister, he briefly  
regretted that he never really told Anthy how he felt. But such things would soon be past him.   
  
Miki sighed. He hoped it wouldn't be too much trouble to clean up the mess he made after he  
jumped the 12 stories…  
  
  
***  
  
Touga Kiryuu was definitely not a happy little camper. His sister had gone lesbian on him, his  
love had slept with his superior's sister, and as he had just found out, his own skill in the  
karma sutra was that of an infant compared to said sister. Touga moaned. What else could go  
bad for him next?  
  
That's when he saw all the girls, heading toward him. And he regretted asking the question.  
He just saw the answer. Literally. It was the look in Juri's eyes that tipped him off. The same  
look Miki had given the Seitokai when they had first tried to make him go cold turkey on the  
stopwatch usage*. A look of total rage that suggested that no one was gonna stop the bearer  
of such eyes. And he was being given that look directly.   
  
*Future fic.  
  
Touga wanted to run but found himself paralyzed on the spot. Probably because chinks of air  
around him were falling as ice crystals. His feet were frozen to the spot.   
  
Great. Juri's legendary "Ice glare" had even improved a level.  
  
The girls reached him, and their collective battle auras melted the ice around him. Touga  
considered dropping to his knees and pleading for his life but had a feeling they would kill him  
the instant he showed fear. He just hoped Juri couldn't smell it on him.  
  
"Ladies… May I ask why I am the apparent object of your aggressions?" he asked, somehow  
keeping his voice even.  
  
"Oh Touga, I so enjoyed your party last night." Commented Shiori with a voice of sugar. "Allow  
us to show you our collective appreciation!!!!!" She remained smiling, but snarled the last  
word.  
  
"Yes Touga, I think we all need to thank you…" Utena smiled. "I only hope you prove able to  
take all of our thanks before we are finished…"  
  
"Ladies, I really don't see how that has earned me your ah, thanks…" Touga stammered.  
  
"So delightful, what you put in the punch Touga…" Wakaba said, not even bothering to sugar  
coat it. "I woke up with Ruka today". Touga flashed her a look.  
  
"Lucky! I've been trying to get that guy to… I mean… Well, believe it or not, I have no idea  
what you're saying about the punch."  
  
Keiko, Yuuko, and Aiko flashed him looks of regret but of determination. "Were very sorry we  
have to do this Touga…" Yuuko said.   
  
"… but it really must be done you know…" Aiko finished.  
  
"I'm afraid I agree, Onisama…" Nanami said, tears in her eyes "I'll always remember you  
fondly…"  
  
Touga was visibly sweating now "Girls! I swear I really didn't spike the punch! I… oh hell" and  
with that, he turned and ran for his life. He made it 3 yards or so before he suddenly stopped.  
Miki's stopwatch had just clattered to the ground. He looked up, at the seitokai building, to see  
Miki would soon be following. He gasped, turning towards the direction of the elevator,  
hoping to reach the boy in time to stop him.   
  
Then, out of his peripheral vision, he saw Juri's fist coming towards his face, and his world  
erupted in stars. He tried to say something, tried to point up, but the fist was coming at him  
again through a haze of red…  
  
Touga Kiryuu's world dissolved into darkness, and he knew no more.  
  
To be concluded…  
Next episode:  
Utena: What? The author is finally gonna finish it?  
Anthy: The next episode is the last, yes.  
Utena: So that means this whole mess will be over soon?  
Anthy: Well, the author does have other stuff in mind…  
Utena: Moans damn it…  
Utena: Well, at least the next scream is the last! And also… alternate endings and rejected  
scenes!  
Anthy: Shouldn't we talk about the episode?  
Utena: Nah, what's the point? Anything we say is likely to be simply changed by the time that  
idiot actually gets to finishing it… I just hope it's this year!  
Anthy: He swears up and down that this time he will be hard at work…  
Utena: Sarcastic Yeah, and he also doesn't like hentai.  
Anthy: I see your point…  
Utena: Ah well. For those of you who haven't lost faith in the man entirely, Kagato will finish  
scream, and promises not to let the fic get as serious as it has toward the end of this chapter…  
So please please wait till scream 5!  
Anthy: The ultimate destiny apocalypse!  
Utena: Why do you say that so much?  
Anthy: Sooner or later, it'll be the title of one of the episodes. It's a good name! Smiles I'm  
gonna keep saying that till somebody actually uses it just to shut me up!  
Utena: … That's it?  
Anthy: Yep!  
Utena: Backs away slowly  
  
Okay, I swear to god the next Scream will be better. But I wasn't even a third done with what I  
thought would be the final chapter and I realized I better churn this bit out before the few  
people that know I existed just gave up all hope. So there is part 4. Please forgive me. Part 5  
will have much less taste, more dirty gags, some action, some romance, some mice/monkey  
hybrids, and a free slushy. Well, most of those things. Apologies again.  
  



	5. Scream Part 5

Yeah yeah yeah... not a word people. You hear me? NOT A WORD! U_U;;;;;;; I hit my senior year in high school, and have been working my ass off. I got a scholarship, so yeah, it was worth it. If any of you remember me... you have no lives do you?  
  
Scream 5  
By kagato23, the evolution of kagato22  
Kagato23@mad.scientist.com  
  
Touga rubbed his aching head briefly. Man, he felt like crap. A stinging sensation told him that he was still alive, but he probably wouldn't want to look in a mirror anytime soon. Juri was standing over him, tapping her foot impatiently.   
  
JURI!  
  
Touga snapped up, suddenly very attentive. He immediately regretted this reaction. For one thing, it was still fuzzy, but he probably didn't want to face Juri right now. He should have played possum. For another thing, getting up like that had incapacitated him to the point that he could barely speak, let alone try and jump out the window.   
  
Juri just stood there, looking at him. Touga took the opportunity to look around. He was... in his bedroom? How the hell had he got here?   
  
Juri cocked her head at him, as if studying his reactions. Utena just blinked.  
  
Utena? Touga finally got his eyes to focus. Utena was standing next to Juri. Looking around, he realized that the little room was pretty cramped. Miki was sitting on his bed, next to Kozue and Nanami. Suzuke, Yamada and Tanaka were all leaning on the wall near his door. Akio was standing to his left, smiling seductively Anthy was beside him. To his right, those three girls that followed his sister around appeared to be talking to each other. They suddenly pointed at him and stooped, and gave him unblinking stares.   
  
Touga wasn't quite sure exactly what was going on. All he knew was that his head hurt like hell. "Would somebody please tell me what is going on?" he half snarled.   
  
Everybody turned toward Juri, looking expectant. She still had that complacent, wide eyed look about her that just didn't suit her at all. She slowly murmured something, as if trying to get it out.  
  
"Juri?" Touga managed to get out weakly. Juri suddenly looked him straight in the eyes, and with her projecting voice said...  
  
"Wazzzzzuupp?" And gave a strange smile.  
  
Touga blinked. "Ah?" was all he could comment.  
  
"Wazzzzzzuuuppp!" shouted Utena.  
  
"Wazzzzzuuppppppppp!" Mouthed Akio, doing it a little deeper.  
  
"Wazzzzuupp??" Screamed Miki.  
  
"Wwaaaaaaaa...." Started Suzuke  
  
"Zzzzzzzzzz" continued Yamada.  
  
"Upppppppp!" finished Tanaka.  
  
"You have all gone cuckoo." Touga commented quietly.  
  
"Aaaaaaaa!" Went Anthy.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaa...." Replied Kozue.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaa!" commented Nanami, obivioulsy wanting to put her two cents in.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaa!" Agreed Juri, crossing her eyes for some reason.  
  
"Waaaaazzzzuuuuuppp!" Touga screamed. His eyes went wide, and he slapped his hands over his own mouth.   
  
"Wazzzzzuupp!" Commented Chu Chu, who he hadn't seen come in.  
  
Touga simply looked around for a moment, obviously having no idea what was going on at all.  
  
"What are you doing!" He screamed at them.  
  
Fortunately for all concerned, he woke up.  
  
***  
Touga decided that whatever the hell was about to happen, it couldn't be worse then that weird little trip...  
  
He opened his eyes. Juri was standing over him, tapping her foot impatiently. He decided not to get up at this point, at least till his head stopped throbbing. Well, as long as she didn't start saying that weird "Wazzzzzuupp" thing, it would be all right.   
  
"Hello Touga." She said, with a tone of voice that alleviated his fears. She was a lot calmer then before... He was going to get through this... "Anything to say? Not that you could come up with a good reason why you should be allowed to live another day, mind you. But, tradition usually allows for some last words..."  
  
Kuso. Then again, maybe it would be worth it to try and run. He slowly braced himself on the pavement, trying to get in a position where he could flip into a sprint without falling...   
  
Falling... pavement... falling onto pavement... "Holy shit! Miki!"  
  
"Miki?" Juri's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why would he be a reason for you to live? Unless... oh god. You finally got him?"  
  
Touga noticed disgusted sounds coming from all around him. Shiori, Kozue, those three girls that followed Nanami, Nanami herself, and Utena were surrounding him. Scratch that run solution then. But something more important was happening.  
  
"No no no! Miki is..."  
  
"I can see it all now Touga." Said Juri, her voice dripping with scorn. "Everybody knows that you've been wanting to get into his pants. Since that whole thing with the music teacher..." Kozue scowled at this. "Ahem" said Juri, clearing her throat. Kozue went silent. "Ever since that... incident, you've been renewing your efforts, trying to get the boy. So at this party... it was all about him, wasn't it? The rest of us were just casualties."  
  
"But I didn't do it!" Shouted Touga, with the tone of a well-known criminal defending himself in the one case where he was innocent. "Besides, why are you complaining? I've seen you look at my sister! You always did think she was cute! Why are you complaining? Hunh?"  
  
What happened next was disputed by the students of Ohtori for years to come. Juri Arisuagawa, known in some circles as "The ice bitch" looked down and BLUSHED. Touga rubbed his eyes for a second. Was he actually seeing Juri...?  
  
"But we don't have time for this! Miki is gonna kill himself."   
Juri looked up, suddenly interested. "Whhhaaaaaaaaaattttttt?" Touga pointed up. Everybody reflexively followed his hand. They gasped at what they saw.   
  
Miki was teetering on the edge of the balcony of the seitokai meeting place, balancing precariously. His arms were spread wide, albeit he was hesitating.  
  
Miki stood, balancing precariously on the tip of the balcony. This was it. Time to end it all. Just jump.   
  
"Yep, time to go. Goodbye world, it was fun for the most part. I'm gonna jump now. Right of the balcony. I'm gonna jump. No stopping me. Yep. Going down!"  
  
As Miki glanced at a bird flying beneath him. He realized something "My god, I'm acrophobic!" He scotched his heels back toward the banister.  
  
Miki was so amazed by this new revelation about himself that he didn't notice the murmurings of the people standing behind him. He didn't hear the sound of the organ blaring around the area. He did notice the sound of the elevator door opening. Inside those doors, there was... nothing. But standing directly behind him, in a nervous huddle, was Utena, Juri, Touga, Aiko, Keiko, Yuuko, Wakaba, and Shiori. Funny, Shiori kinda looked weird, as if her image was rippling in the heat... Another important ephiffany struck him.  
  
"Hey, how come everybody gets to the top floor before the elevator opens?"  
  
Juri and Touga stopped. Everybody else just looked confused. "What?" They exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
"I said, why do we always get to the top before the elevator opens? Were in the elevator, then poof! Were on the top floor, in some sort of pose. It's weird. It's also physically impossible. Have we ever really though about that?"  
  
"Yeah..." Wakaba blinked. "We were all in the elevator, and then we were up here murmuring about you!"  
  
"I never really gave it any thought..." Juri said, her voice sounding nervous.  
  
"Everybody thinks I'm lesbian, my hair is pink, I can pull a sword out of a girls chest, and now a screwy elevator? Oh this is getting to be to much." With this, Utena attempted to leave the story, which so far was crappy anyway, but the desperate author wouldn't let her, promising things were going to get a little better.  
  
"Well anyway, that can wait. Why are we here again?" Touga scratched his head. "It was something important... Maybe we were all gonna have mad passionate sex?" his voice sounded hopeful.  
  
Miki wailed on account of the traumatic memories this brought up in his head, and stuck his left foot off the balcony, closing his eyes. He continued to put his weight onto that foot, as if walking unto something solid. He began to lean forward, forward...  
  
And suddenly stopped, his head jerking forward. For a fleeting moment, he thought he had stepped unto something solid. Then, remembering his situation, he thought he had acquired the power to fly. He opened an eye, and looked down.   
  
He regained his fear of heights very quickly. His foot was dangling in midair, and that damn flock of birds that always seemed to circle around the tower came around again.  
  
Wakaba was gripping Miki's left arm, and, due to his anorexic physic, having no difficulty supporting his weight "Miki, your always so smart..." she grinned at him "Do you remember why we are all up here?"  
  
3 stories below, one of the birds in the flock suddenly was hit by an extremely large drop of sweat.  
  
Miki rubbed the back of his now wet head. "Your all here to watch me kill myself."  
  
A loud "Ohhhh..." came from the crowd.  
  
"Oh, okay. Bye Miki! See you in the next life!" Wakaba smiled cutely "You want me to let you go now?"  
  
"If you please, yeah."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Wait!!" Juri interjected. "Correct me if I'm wrong...Wakaba, right? But wouldn't Miki killing himself be a bad thing?"  
  
Everybody thought for a second.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Exclaimed Utena. "Whose gonna help me with my homework then?"  
  
"Maybe if you actually studied..." Miki interjected.  
  
"Yeah right, that'd be great if maybe everybody and their sister wasn't challenging me to these fracking duels every day! And what's up with this letter thing in my locker?"  
  
"Well, if you let me die, that'll be one less opponent to worry about..." Miki countered.  
  
Wakaba just stood there blinking. "What the hell are you all talking about?"  
  
"We will explain later." Said Utena. "First, maybe you should save Miki?"  
  
Wakaba brought Miki back over the balcony, showing amazing strength, and promptly sat on him to keep him from trying to dive off again.  
  
"You have to let me die!" Wailed Miki, almost whining. "I slept with Touga last night!"  
  
Everybody fell silent. "Geez, that makes me want to jump myself." Said Utena. Nobody laughed.  
  
Juri slowly turned and looked at Touga. Whatever expression was on her face, it made him stumble backward in fear. "Hey, I said I didn't do it. I didn't say I hadn't taken advantage of it!"  
  
"Miki," Shiori softly inquired. "If we toss Touga of the balcony, would that be a fair trade for you not killing yourself? Trust me, being dead sucks."  
  
"I didn't do it!" Touga screamed, desperation creeping into his voice.  
  
"Actually, he really didn't." Anthy was suddenly amongst them. "It was, of all people, Chu Chu. He was trying to help me out." She grinned at Utena. "It worked."  
  
All activity ceased. As one, everybody (except Wakaba) collectively turned toward Utena, who was rapidly going red.  
  
Nanami was the first to recover. "I knew it!"  
  
Nanami smirked. Juri looked a little confused. Shiori smiled. Touga looked downright reverent. Keiko Aiko and Yuuko just looked sick. Anthy winked. Wakaba, who had already gone through this, just sighed.   
  
Miki looked crestfallen. "Right... Okay, that settles it. Let me die."  
  
Anthy pouted. "Die? Aww... don't do that! I'd be willing to sleep with you!"  
  
Miki stopped, and seemed to consider this.  
  
Aiko blinked. "Is it just me, or does Anthy seem a little different?"  
  
Shiori had started to glow. "Damn straight she's different! She killed me!"   
  
"Killed you?" Wakaba's eyes bugged out. "Anthy? Come on! She might be an annoying bitch, what with stealing my Utena-sama (Anthy stuck her tongue out at Wakaba at this), having that voice, and that complacent look that just begs you to smack her, but a murderer?"  
  
"A mass murder, if you don't watch your mouth..." Anthy scowled.  
  
"You? A murderer? HA!"  
  
"She slept with the victor and lost her soul." Touga informed them all. "I saw her kill Shiori myself."  
  
"She really did do that?" Nanami turned to her, apparently impressed. "I didn't know you had it in you Anthy. Congratulations. Maybe we can be friends after all."  
  
Juri turned to Anthy "You actually killed her?" Juri grinned. "I don't know if I should slap you or kiss you."   
  
Anthy grinned back. "I'd enjoy both."   
  
Shiori looked lived "Hello! She killed me! As in, I'm dead!"  
  
Wakaba shrugged. "Well Shiori, as I've heard, you were voted "Evilest creature in Ohtori" for every year you've gone here..."  
  
Anthy nodded. "Yeah, my brother was so disappointed."  
  
"But, Juri, at least you?" Shiori turned back to her.  
  
Juri shrugged. "Chu Chu can make a girl forget most of her problems."  
  
Everybody sweatdropped at this. Even Anthy looked a little uncomfortable.  
  
Shiori looked outraged. "I don't believe this! You got over me! But wait... If you did, then that means nothing is anchoring me here..." Shiori then burst into flame. "Oh noooo!" She wailed "Forget I said that! For-"  
With a "FOMP" she was gone, only a few ashes where she was standing.  
  
"I think we all know where she's gone!" Anthy laughed.   
  
"Yeah..." Touga nodded his head. "Anyway, we wanted Miki not to kill himself."  
  
"The rest of you didn't anyway!" Miki was now back on the balcony, having been forgotten. "Touga made me his bitch, Anthy's sleeping with Utena, my stopwatch is now seen as something to mock, what left is there for me in life?"  
  
Everybody seemed to think about this for a second. Wakaba spoke up first. "There is the small but real chance Juri will turn to men for solace and you'll just happen to be the one conveniently near..." Juri laughed at this. "Shut up!" Wakaba hissed at her. "You think of something better!"  
  
"I don't love Juri, even if she is damn fun to look at in the shower! I love Anthy!" Fortunately for Miki, nobody was really listening to him, as they were trying to think of how to save him.  
  
"You've got the highest grades in the school!" Yuuko supplied.  
  
Miki shrugged. "What's a big number mean? Only that other people feel bad."  
  
"Your sister loves you!" Whined Kozue.   
  
"Maybe if I die you'll go and get yourself a boyfriend... or girlfriend... that isn't a relative, like a normal person. That incest thing is sick!" Both Nanami and Anthy looked as if they were going to say something in response to this, but then stopped.  
  
"The rose bride lost her soul, and now has the inhibitions of a mink on Spanish fly, and you haven't been able to take advantage of that fact!" Touga inserted.  
  
"Good point!" Noted Anthy. "C'mon Miki! Lemme see your shining thing!" There were groans at this overused cliché.  
  
"Yes, but I want Anthy for myself! I can't have her for myself now! And let's face it, we all know she'll prefer Utena, who, I'm betting now, is gonna want Anthy all for herself!"  
  
"Hey!" Shouted Utena at this, her face completely red. "What do you think I am? I don't even remember last night!"  
  
"I can!" Anthy was smiling, and holding up a small cassette. "Apparently we made a video!"  
  
Aiko, Yuuko and Keiko were now in front of her, visions of yen reflected in their eyes. "Anthy, baby..." Keiko draped an arm around the girl. "Let's talk distribution rights..."  
  
Utena turned to the balcony. "Hey Miki, wanna make this a double suicide?" But Miki was gone.  
  
He was now kowtowing before Anthy. "What do you want? I'll pay anything! ANYTHING!"  
  
Yuuko eyed Miki. "You know, I think he has voyeur tendencies..."  
  
Anthy seemed to be thinking for a second. "Well... Tell you what Miki, I'll give it to you if you promise not to kill yourself..."   
  
"Definitely!"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"NO!" Keiko, Aiko, and Yuuko shouted as one. "GIVE IT TO US! WE'LL MAKE YOU MONEY!"  
  
"Hmmm... I like money... And letting Miki die would be an evil thing to do..." Anthy mused to herself. "No, I can't allow Miki to die before tainting him. Sorry girls."   
  
She tossed the tape to Miki, who squealed in delight as if he had just found another stopwatch.   
  
"Quickly!" Aiko shouted. "With the money we could make with that, we'd never have to work for that bitch Nanami again!"   
  
"Hey!" Nanami shouted. But the three had already went off in hot pursuit of Miki, who was already bounding toward the elevator. He was, of course, gone before he even reached it, and the elevator was, of course, already moving down under it's own power. The girls, naturally, were all gone too.  
  
Juri cocked her head, and thought for a moment. "You know, that is strange..."  
  
Anthy waved a hand in dismissal. "My brother has something to do with it, I'm sure."  
  
"Yes..." Touga's frantic look returned. "Getting back to Himemiya, she's evil now!" He pointed at Utena. "Don't you know that you can't let her have a moment of true happiness?"  
  
Utena blushed, but got defensive "What the hell, like she's some kinda vampire?"   
  
Touga eyes went wide "Hmm... think we should stake her in the heart? A little messy, but if it stops her..."  
  
Utena bristled. "You'll do no such thing!" she placed herself in front of Anthy. Her eyes went wide as she was grabbed from behind around the waist.  
  
Anthy nuzzled Utena's cheek, nibbling on her left ear. "That's right Utena! You'll protect me from that carrot top, and then I'll attend to you!"  
  
Utena's body went white from the head down. Her eyes slowly rolled back to look at Anthy, then back to Touga. "Your serious, aren't you?"   
  
Everybody else was looking whiter too. Except Wakaba, who looked indignant. "Get yer hands off my Utena-sama, you soulless bitch!" She stopped, and grinned. "I always wanted to say that to her..."  
  
"I think Utena is paralyzed." Kozue observed.   
  
Kozue had stated the obvious. Still white, Utena was completely still, not even blinking. Anthy didn't seem to notice this, as she continued cuddling and fondling, whispering things to Utena that would make Larry Flint blush.   
  
"And then I'll get a jar of peanut butter, a medical scalpel, 3 metal rings, super-glue, and a cat and..."  
  
What she said next shocked Utena out of her stupor. Not surprising really. Even Kozue was looking nauseous.   
  
"That is just wrong..." Touga commented, his face a little green.  
  
Utena broke free from Anthy and backed away. "You're not human!" She shouted fearfully. "Nothing of this planet could conceive of that!"   
  
"Actually," Akio interjected. "That can be kind of fun. She hasn't even got to the really nasty things yet..."   
  
"Hey, where'd you come from?" Wakaba asked the dean.  
  
Akio shrugged. "I took the elevator."  
  
"All your base are belong to us!" Noted Anthy, smiling.  
  
"What?" Utena blinked.  
  
"A required AYBABTU plug in by the author." Kozue whispered to her. Utena nodded.  
  
Akio stared at Anthy. "I never thought anybody could actually give you a moment of perfect happiness again. I mean, the last time you lost your soul, it took me, 3 girls, 4 guys, and 2 elephants! Not to mention all that frying dough!" He turned to Utena. "What the hell did you do with her?"  
  
"Miki might let you borrow the video if you want to know, brother." Anthy smiled.  
  
"As interesting as that would be, more important things are at stake..." Akio's voice was solemn. "The trick we used to get her soul back in the first time is no longer available to us. Turkey stuffing is just to expensive." He paused, as if waiting for questions. Nobody asked any, due to the large drops of liquid weighing their heads down. "Therefore..."  
  
Akio pulled out his sword and pointed it at Anthy. "We must kill the rose bride!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next episode  
Utena: Oh who cares. Nobody even remembers the author, let alone has faith in him anymore.  
Anthy: But now that he has school finished, he can actually work on things! He already started on scream 6!  
Utena: I suppose...   
Anthy: I'm just pissed the author is trying to kill me off! After all I've done for him!  
Utena: What the hell have you done for him?  
Anthy: I turned him into a hopeless pervert!  
Utena: You just enhanced that. He was perverse long before us.  
Anthy: Maybe, but I gave him a medium! Ambiguously lesbian anime chicks!  
Utena: You deserve to die you know that?  
Anthy: Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku!  
Utena: We didn't' even talk about the next episode!  
Anthy: Then I guess they'll have to read the next one, won't they?  
Utena: Assuming it's ever written... Wasn't this supposed to be the last one?  
Anthy: Pats Utena on head Utena, the author says a lot of things...  
  
I will people! I will, swear to god! You just watch!  



End file.
